Portable or mobile electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablets, have taken on an increased importance for many, many people in recent years. In fact, many people claim that they cannot function properly without them. However, such electronic devices can often lose power, i.e. drain the internal battery, more quickly and more frequently than desired. Thus, these electronic devices need to be recharged often. Unfortunately, the user of the electronic device is too often found in situations when and where conventional charging methods are not available, e.g., when traveling, at airports, during natural disasters or power outages, etc.